Yesterday I Died Tomorrow's Bleeding
by ToriRoseBlue
Summary: Only two more weeks till graduation, people seem to be changing more and more everyday. All thanks to dear Tohru. But there are still things to be dealt with. Feelings, leaving, secrets, hatred, changing,romance, drama all put together in one story that will change everyone forever. I guess you can say they have to sing about itxD How do the FB characters survive?
1. Bet On It

**Chapter 1**

**Bet on it. Bet on me.**

"No! No! No! No!"Kyo screamed storming around the house. "Absolutely not!"

"But Kyo..."Shigure whined following him behind but not too close that Kyo could get a good punch. "Tohru made it...you wouldn't want to upset her, would you?" he asked with a little smirk.

Kyo glared and was about to pounce when Tohru skipped thru the front door with a smilin Yuki following, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hello Shigure-san, Kyo-kun!" she smiled at halted to a stop in front of them. She looked at the clothing in Shigure's hand and blushed.

"Ohhh Kyo-kun your gonna wear it right? To graduation? I mean you dont have to but I just thought-"Tohru rambled on and Yuki stood next to Tohru and studied the clothing and bit back a laugh. In Shigures hand was a medium sized tie with cute little orange cats decorating the black background. It wasn't tacky, it was really cute but he knew Kyo would die before he wore that in public.

"-So umm will you?" Tohru asked finally coming to a halt on her rambling. Shigure and Yuki looked back and forth between them two, enjoying the show.

Kyo struggled not to snap at he, he sighed and swallowed his pride. "Y- yeah...of course..."

Tohru squealed with joy, "Yay!" she smiled widely at him. He blushed red and shook his head. "Wh- Whatever..."He gave her a small smile back and grabbed the tie from Shigures hand and walked upstairs before Yuki or Shigure made side comments and remarks.

Tohru smiled and watched as he left. "Im gonna go make dinner."she smiled at them, they smiled back and she walked into the kitchen. Yuki and Shigure looked at each other and began to laugh.

-Next Day

"Puh-lease Carrot-top! You couldnt kick my ass if I stood in front of you bending over!"Arisa said with a laugh. Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He wasnt in the mood to fight,he still couldn't believe that one of there graduation requirements was taking the stupid music class, like that stupid glee show (have no offense against that show its one of my favorites:3) You had to sing but he guessed it wasnt so bad you didnt have to sing unless asked too and it was a class not a club. He guessed the only light in this hour was Tohru. Except for the fact Yuki, Arisa, Hana, Haru, Momiji and those other guys that made fun of him all the time about his temper and hair were in here also.

They were all seated in rows and chatting among each other,they had a teacher but he was never here. Always flirting with the hot teacher that had a free period downstairs he shook his head and stared off into space.

"Hey carrot-top I bet you five bucks you wont sing a song..."Arisa said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone turned and listened.

Kyo rolled his eyes again."Hell no I wont!" He said back with a small growl.

"Why? You chicken?" Arisa asked making chicken sounds and soon others joined.

Kyo's face grew red his temp rising.

"ha..he dont have the balls" Haru commented, a glint of black haru in his eyes.

"Like you would either you stupid ox, you wouldnt either!"Kyo shouted.

"Oh yeah? Ill sing the first few lines and you join in after..how about it?"he challenged.

Everyone started to chant "Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."

"Fine!"Kyo yelled giving in

"Great."Haru replied with a smirk.

"Ill pick the song.."Arisa announced getting up, she put a cd on and pressed play.

The introduction played and Arisa ran over and whispered something in Haru's ear,she pulled away and they smirked at each other. Haru got up and swayed to the music alttle.

The fan girls bit back a scream and Yuki just shook his head looking away.

He cleared his throat and rapped."_ I know you feel where im coming from,regardless of things in my past that ive done_"he rapped, dropping peoples jaws. "_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun. On a carosoal,so around I spun. _"He continued to rap walking around the room, he looked at Arisa and she nodded he walked up to Tohru and rapped to her."_Something that you wanna know..never mind that we should let it go. go. go. go. go. _"He sung"_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted. They got nothing on you baby.._"He looked at kyo and smirked and looked back at a bright red Tohru and touched her cheek."_Nothing on you baby..nothing on you baby.."_He continued to sing.

Jealously filled the room, an angry group of female teens stared at the two.

Kyo's temp rised and he stood up about to attack when the door slammed open.

Everyone's head snapped to the side starring at the intruder.

Yuki's face went paler then usual. Haru narrowed his eyes. Momiji hid behind Tohru. Kyo's heart dropped. Tohru looked at the Sohmas faces and worry filled her. Everyone else stared with blank,confused looks.

"Akito.."Tohru announces.

She had only met Akito once before at the beach when she hurt Momiji, what on earth was he doing here?

Akito stared with beady black eyes at her and then scoped the room. Her eyes landed on Kyo's.

As if Kyo's heart couldnt drop any farther, it did. He suddenly had a urge to protect Tohru.

Akito was dressed in his black jump suit (is that what its called?xD). He slowly walked toward Kyo. Kyo stood his ground, trying to look brave but deep inside he was terrified.

Akito looked him up and down and stopped at his eyes.

"Kyo...how awful it is to see you.."He said cooly.

Kyo said nothing in reply.

"I've come to see you, I didn't realize graduation was so soon. Two weeks is it? How tragic seeing as you have not be-"Akito started.

Kyo inturrupted him. "Can we talk about this in private.." he whispers "Not here p-"

Akito slapped him across the face.

Everyone stared in shock except the sohmas. They were not suprised by his actions. Tohru on the other hand...

"A-akito..!"Tohru stuttered standing up, she started to walk over but Yuki grabbed her and held her back.

Akito looked at them and gave a smirk and turned back to Kyo.

"Dont order me around and dont inturrupt me, understand?"He asked, his face full of hate.

Kyo said nothing in reply, Akito slapped him again this time on the other cheek.

"Understand?!"He asked again.

Kyo nodded, his face full of embarrasment,his cheeks on fire.

"Now...as I was saying Kyo..Since you have failed and seem to have lost the bet. You will now fufill your side and you will join me after graduation. Bring your stuff that you wish to have with you and meet me in front of the stage..."Akito instructed with a sly smile. "Okay..?"

Kyo nodded, looking down.

"Oh and Kyo?"

Kyo looked up, Akito smacked him one more time and whispered in his ear. "There will be more of that when your locked in the cage. Your rightful place..You are not loved, wanted, needed, or are...nothing.."He pulled away. Kyo stared at him,his eyes angry and hurt.

Akito turned and walked to others he stopped in front of Yuki who pulled Tohru nearer,but not in a way that he could transform.

Akito noticed and smiled. "My Dear Yuki...please visit me..so I can re-teach your lesson...because it seems-"he stepped closer.

Yuki quickly reacted and pulled Tohru behind him, Tohru was then grabbed by Haru and pulled toward momiji who grabbed her hand tightly.

"-you have forgotten your lesson..."he finished. Yuki widened his eyes with fear,terror in his eyes. "Haru,momiji...see me when you get home. We have to discuss some things.."He said looking at them.

He gave one last smile and turned away and walked out of the classroom.

There air was now less tense.

Tohru pulled momiji along and walked to Kyo.

"K-kyo-kun..?"she asked.

He looked at her and ran out.

"Kyo-kun!"she yelled, he didnt come back.

Momiji grabbed her and made her face him.

"Are you okay?"he asked his voice full of concern.

She nodded, her head spinning.

Billions of questions filled her head.

Yuki and Haru walked over to them.

"Tough luck...I thought he was gonna hurt Tohru.."Haru spoke to them.

Yuki nodded, his sight getting dark and blurry.

His heart still filled with terror.

The thought of getting his punishment again...

Knowing momiji and haru are going to get hurt for protecting Tohru...

The thought of Akito hurting Tohru...

Arisa finally spoke up "What the hell was that?!"She yelled, "Who was that? Why'd he smack kyo around? And why were you protecting tohru?"She demanded.

The sohmas and tohru said nothing in reply.

Others started to talk, after getting over there shock.

"that was like a frikin soap opera!"

"That was craazy!"

"Who would wanna hurt kyo-kyo?"

"Whats going on?"

"Hey! Im demanding answers here!"Arisa yelled.

Yuki passes out.

* * *

Kyo ran down the halls, his heart pounding.

He ran downstairs,jumping four at a time and busted thru the front doors.

He stopped running and gasped trying to catch his breath.

He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Everybodys always talking at me."He sung walking. "_Everybodys trying to get in my head_."He rubbed his head, due to his now pounding headache. _"I wanna listen to my own heart talking...I need to count on myself instead. Did you ever..?_"he said shakin his head. _"Lose yourself to get what you want."_

**Flashback**

"Shut up!"Kyo yelled in rage hitting the table,it snapped and hit tohrus forehead.

It slowly slid down and a trail of blood slid down her face.

Yuki slapped Kyo.

**End of Flashback**

"_Get on a ride and wanna get off."_He sang.

**Flashback**

"Ill make you a bet, if you beat the rat before graduation then i'll let you be apart of the Zodiacs."Akito tells Kyo with a smile. "If you dont..you'll be confined after graduation forever!"

**End of Flashback**

"_Did you ever push away the ones you should of held close.."_He walked across the field and went back into the school thru the back doors.

**Flashbacks**

"Kagura I dont like you!"

"I dont need your help go away!"

"Just leave me alone!"

**End of Flashbacks**

"_Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?"_He sung half walking, half running thru the halls. With a little rythm in his step. He stopped and studied different parts of halls memories flooding his head."_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am."_He sang leaning against a locker. "_I'll give all I got that is my plan. Will I find what I lost?"_

**Kyo looks at Tohru smiling while hanging up clothes, her hair and dress blowing in the wind. His face lit up seeing her as he walked over.**

"_You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."_He sang half running half walking down the hall."_I wanna know if there's a path worth taking, should I question every move I make?"_

**Flashback**

"ahh..." he muttered with everyone surrounding him and Yuki playing card games.

Girls also surrounded him, admiring him.

He couldn't take it anymore, "Leave me alone!"

He got up, ran over to the window and jumped out of the two story building. He landed on his feet gracefully and took of running.

**End of Flashback**

"_With all i've lost, my heart is breaking.."_Kyo grabbed his chest, memories of people he would miss flooded his head.

**Memories**

"Oh my dear kyo home at last."Shigure said in a cheery dramatic voice.

"Kyo...KYOOOO I LOVE YOUUU!"Kagura yelled chasing him.

"kyo-kyo is mad!" Kakeru says.

"Shutup Carrot-top!"Arisa yelled.

"Kyooo!"Momiji says in a cheery annoying voice.

"LETS FIGHT!" Black Haru yelled.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"Yuki said annoyed.

"IM SOOO SORRY KYO-KUN! I WANTED CEREAL AND I USED THE LAST OF THE MILK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ritsu yelled.

"Oh Dear Kyo how are you so, probably missing me no less." Ayame said joyfully.

"Shut up you think your my boss and you can order me around or something?"Hiro asked with a sly smile.

"H-hi...Kyo-san.."Kisa said shyly.

Kyo glances and sees a tall figure stare at him and look away and walks off. He knew it was Kureno..

Kyo stares at the roof from the ground watching Rin and Tohru hugging and crying as the sun came up.

He looked at Hatori as he bandaged him up after a good beating from Akito. Hatori gave him a small sad smile.

"I sense strange electric waves coming from you.."Hana said coolly to Kyo.

"My son.."Kazuma says opening his arms as Kyo ran into them.

"I want us to stay together!"Tohru cried hugging kyo's leg in his other cat form.

**End of Memories**

"_I don't wanna make the same mistake. ."_He sang as hit a locker. "_Did you ever? Doubt your dreams will ever come true?"_

_**"Kyo...welcome to the family."Akito says putting his arm around him as he led him to the banquet table, everyone smiled at him as he took a seat next to Tohru. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.**_

"Did you ever?"

Kyo sang walking away from the lockers. "_Blame the world and never blame you!"_

**Flashback**

"Its that stupid rats fault that I cant be apart of the Zodiacs! Its all his fault!"Kyo yelled.

**End of Flashback**

"_I will never try and live a lie again._"Kyo sang shaking his head. "_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way!"_He sat on the stair rail and slid down. He jumped off and landed on his feet and took off running down the hall that lead to the outside patio. "_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got that is my plan." _He ran outside and slowed to a walk looking over to see the tree where they all hang out, he sighed. "_Will I find what I've lost? You know you can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it-."_

"Kyo-kun!"Kyo stopped singing as he heard the voice, he looked over and saw Tohru standing there.

"Tohru..?"He asked starting to walk over.

"Kyo-kun..."She says with a smile before she faded away.

Kyo blinked, shaking his head. "_Give me room to think, bring it on down."_Kyo started to sing rubbing his face, he attempted to hit a pole but missed, he growled."_Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing! Oh..hold up."_He jumped on the fountain on the stopped in front of the water that was feeding the plants, kneeled and looked at his reflection.

"_Its no good at all...to see yourself, and not recognize your face. Out on my own...its such a scary place.."_ he sung softly. He sighed. "_..oohh..the answers are all inside of me..." _He stood up and jumped off and continued to sing.

"_All I gotta do..isss believe..."_He looked up and took off running down the hall and upstairs. "_Im not gonna stop, not gonna stop till I get my shot."_He sung reaching the top of the stairs. "_Thats who I am, that is my plan. Will I end up on top?". _He ran down the halls and out the side doors that led to a ladder that linked to the roof. He started to climb it. "_Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Caaaannn..Bet on me..."_ He reached the top and continued to sing walking fast to the edge of the roof. "_I wanna make it right, that is the way, to turn my life around."_ He spun around and halted to a stop. "_Today is the day."_He pointed to the ground showing he meant business. _"Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it."_ He sung and jumped on the frame of the roof edge. He nodded his head. "_You can bet on me..."_He finished and stared at the beautiful view in front of him. He sat down his legs dangling over the edge. He sucked in his breath and let out a yell of stress that echoed across the landscape.

To be continued...


	2. Airplanes

**Chapter 2**

**Airplanes**

He sucked in his breath and let out a yell of stress that echoed across the landscape.

-At the Main House.

Hatori walked in slowly, looking at the scene. There was a clothes ripped, bruised-bleeding Haru staring at a unconcious bleeding momiji, Momiji's head was in his lap. Haru continued to stare at momiji and spoke.

"I tried to protect him as best as I could..."his voice hoarse.

Hatori nodded and kneeled down and checked his pulse, he nodded again. "His heart beat is steady, but he's gonna be bruised and hurting for a while...and you.."Hatori looked at Haru, he looked at his teared up shirt and noticed blood soaked up on his sides. "Turn around please.."

Haru slowly picked up Momiji's head, Hatori grabbed a pillow and Haru softly lied Momijis head on it, he then noticed Momiji's arm was twisted at an odd angle.

"He attacked Momiji first, so he got the first blows.."Haru says.

"Right..turn.."Hatori repeats.

Haru slowly slid around, holding back his cries of pain.

Hatori studied his back, it was pretty bad.

Finger nail scratches, bite marks, and craters of blood and flesh from where Akito had thrown stuff at his back.

"When I was protecting momiji..."Haru explained,his voice weak.

Hatori started to talk but it was useless. It was all just a jumble to him.

Waves of pain washed over him.

He passed out.

Kagura who had been peeking in the window,sniffed and looked away. She didn't see it all but she knew it was gonna happen.

How Could Akito do that? But what made her madder and sadder was how big of a coward she was for not trying to stop Akito.

She sighed and wiped her tears and looked at the now dark sky filled with stars.

Such a beautiful night.

She walked away and into the garden part of the Main careful not to go to Akito's section.

She sat down at a bench, and stared at the sky.

She didnt notice when Rin sat next to her, her face red from crying.

"All that for protecting Tohru...?"Rin stated as a thetorical question.

Kagura sighed and looked at the sky also, a airplane soared by high in the sky. "If only a airplane was a shooting star.."

Rin scoffs."And what? So you can make a wish that this never happened?"

Kagura nodded. She cleared her throat and sang. _"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars."_She looked at Rin."_I could really use a wish right now, wish right right now.."She stopped._

Rin looked at her and sighed, clearing her throat. "_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars. I can really use a wish right now."_Kagura joined in."_...wish right now. wish right now. wish right now."_They sung.

They wiped there tears.

Kagura grabbed Rin and hugged her tight, Rin let out more tears and hugged her back.

"I see...How like Akito of course for pulling that stunt.."Shigure said, shaking his head.

Shigure, Tohru and Yuki sat around the table talking about the incident that happened at school, Yuki had a sad look on his face but smiled everytime Tohru looked at him.

"I'm gonna go check dinner..."Tohru said standing up and bowing before she went to the kitchen.

Yuki waited till she was out of hearing range and spoke softly to Shigure. "Did...Akito..?"He asked, fearing the answer.

Shigure smiled sadly.

Yuki nodded.

"Momiji has a broken arm and multiple bruises. Haru has nothing but a couple of bruises and a black eye but...his back is really beaten up. Hatori said he was trying to protect Momiji from Akito's wrath..."Shigure shook his head.

Yuki rubbed his head.

"Was it worth it..?"Shigure asked.

Yuki looked up at him quickly, his eyes full of anger.

Tohru stood behind the wall listening, her eyes watery and her nose runny. She didn't hear Shigure's question due to her ears ringing. She decided it was time to go back, she wiped her eyes and sniffed and put on a smile and skipped in. "Dinners ready!"She smiled at them, hoping that was true since she didn't even look.

Yuk and Shigure stared at each other for a few seconds."Of course."Yuki finally says.

Tohru tilted her head, "ehh..?"

Yuki gave Shigure one more look then turned to Tohru. "Wonderful Ms. Honda, I cant wait to taste it."He gave her a geniune smile.

She nodded and left to serve them, thankfully it was done.

After they were served they started to enjoy there food. Compliments and questions were passed as they ate.

Yuki looked at Tohru who smiled at him, he looked back at his plate and took another bite.

"Of course.."

Tohru climbed the ladder to the roof, carefully balancing Kyo's plate in one hand. She slowly climbed the top.

Kyo lied on the roof, staring at the sky. He heard the sound of struggling and lifted his head to see Tohru trying to climb with one hand. He stood up quickly and ran over.

"Tohru!"He yelled, he grabbed her by her shirt just as she lost her grip.

She held tight to the plate, her only thought was to save Kyo's food. He pulled her up in one quick motion.

"Are you stupid? You could of hurt yourself really bad or..die! Are you that dumb?"He yelled at her.

Tohru slowly stood up,straighting her shirt, she picked up Kyo's plate. "Your dinner..."

He looked at her and looked at the plate. His favorite. Fish.

He shook his head and grabbed the plate and went to sit, getting comfortable stuffin his face.

He looked at Tohru who stood there. "Sit down."He commanded continuing to eat, she obeyed staring at the sky.

"Thanks."He said in between bites. She smiled and looked at him.

"Kyo-kun..what happened..today?"She asked slowly.

Kyo stopped eating and looked at her.

"I know..."She started to tear up, "What happened to m-momiji-kun and har- haru-kun.."She stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

The food in Kyo's mouth started to taste like glue, sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"They were pr- protecting me...w-why would they do t- that...? Im no one s- special..."She cried. She started to sob.

Kyo forced himself to swallow his food, he cleared his throat and put his now empty plate down. "Tohru don't say that...you..."Kyo stopped trying to find words. "Your special..Tohru..special to everyone..."He said slowly looking in the opposite direction. "special..to me..."

Tohru wiped her face and sniffed. She stared at him, not sure what to do or say.

Kyo looked at her, his face tomato red.

Tohru started to cry again.

"What? Why you cryin again?:"Kyo asked, confused.

"Because im h-happy..."

Kyo blinked and watched as she continued to cry.

"Tohru..."

She looked at him, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. Not even two seconds later there was a orange puff of smoke.

Tohru continued to hug him and petted his orange furred head.

He purred, rubbing against her arm.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, like shooting stars..I could really use a wish right now. wish right now. wish right now..."_Tohru sang softly looking at the sky before looking at the orange cat in her lap and smiled, kissing his head.

To be continued...


	3. How you Remind Me - Someday

**Yay! Chapter 3! Finally got it all done and edited and if you noticed I posted chapter 4 too! So Thannks for all the reviews and follows and I hope to get more, this is my first posted FF soooo I hope this becomes a huge success!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**How you Remind Me-Someday**

Tohru sang softly looking at the sky before looking at the orange cat in her lap and smiled, kissin his head.

-Monday at School

"Dont forget Seniors to buy those tickets, prom is only a week away! We will be having a special contest to see who can be the hottest couple there, who's the cutest couple and who can be the coolest solo at the dance." The man announced over the intercom. "Thank you and have a good day!" There was a click as he turned the intercom off.

A couple of girls squealed as they talked and plotted on how they would get a Sohma to go with them.

Kyo rolled his eyes putting his head on his desk, he was nearly asleep when Mayuko slammed her ruler on his desk startling him.

"Sit up hot head."She commanded before walking away to pick up finished papers, kyo glared at her putting his head in his was giggles from the class audience and Tohru turned to look at Arisa and Hana.

"You guys are going right?"Tohru asked.

"Only for you Tohru, besides you can't miss Senior Prom as a Senior."Arisa answered, Hana nodded. "So Tohru you have anyone in mind you wanna go with..."She asked teasily.

Yuki and Kyo looked over intently listening to every word.

Tohru blushed. "Uh..um I uh...kinda..sorta..but I dont think he would..um be interested.."she stuttered, Arisa and Hana looked at each other.

"Really? Who?"Arisa asked, this time not just the Sohmas were listening to the conversation.

"Um...well uh..he um..."Tohru blushes redder.

"Is it one of the Sohmas..?"Kakeru asked getting up and and seating in a empty seat next to Tohru.

Tohru turned redder and remained silent.

"It is? huhhhh...oh snap!"He said with a smirk,"Who is it? That blonde happy kid, that punk kid, The Prince..or Kyo-kyo?"He asked, everyone stared intently waiting for her answer.

She opened her mouth. "Its-"

RRRINGGGG!

Tohru sighed happily, saved by the bell. She quickly stood up and walked out to lunch. Arisa high fived Kakeru and left with Hana and two curious Sohmas catching up to Tohru.

"Tohrruuuu!"Momiji cried happily running up to her, his bright blue cast blinding people in the sun. Haru followed close behind, he wore a gray hoodie covering his face.

"Momiji-kun!"Tohru said happily back, she smiled at him.

"Look at my cast its covered with names but I saved a spot for you!"Momiji said handing her a pink sharpie and pulling up his sleeve more.

Tohru gave him a small smile, she couldnt help but notice him wearing a sweater and pants in summer. She grabbed the sharpie and signed the saved spot that was reserved with a heart.

'Get better soon please. -Tohru3'

Momiji read it and blushes, he took the sharpie and put it away pulling down his sleeve. He started talking to the others and Tohru looked up at Haru who stood quietly, looking down.

She walked up to him. "H-haru-kun..."

He looked up at her, "I...I need to...see..um.."She says.

He nodded and pulled his hoodie off, Tohru gasped.

Haru's face was bruised badly, one black eye, cuts and bruises and a busted lip. He wore a muscle shirt, it showed his also bruised arms.

"Hes been wanting to beat me up for a while now..so.."Haru shrugged and winced.

Tohru noticed some of the teens staring at Haru, he noticed also and started to put his hoodie back on with Tohru's help.

Once that was out of the way, tohru let the image play back into her head. Tohru's eyes watered. "W-why...? Im not worth it... "

Haru gave her a small smile. "Oh Tohru...you are worth it. You have changed so many lives, You've made Rin love herself again, you've made Yuki more open and brave, hell he's even talking to that Machi chick. You've even changed Kyo...Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu. You helped heal Kisa, made Hiro not such an ass. Momiji is so much happier with you in his life. You've made us finally feel like a real family, and your a part of it. Tohru..you ARE worth it."He finished.

Tohru blinked.

"Besides I got my girlfriend here to help me heal now.."Haru went on, he looked to the left, Tohru followed his gaze. Rin stood leaning against the wall with a herd of guys drooling at her. She walked over. "Isuzu-san!"Tohru said hugging her.

Rin smiled alittle and pulled away,"Tohru I never really did say thank you...so thank you.."

Tohru smiles at her and Rin smiles back.

She then looks at haru. "Besides he's brave..."She touches his face softly, he grabs her hand and interwines it with hers, he grabs Tohru by the wrist.

"Okaay now that were past the sappy sob part lets go bug the hell out of Kyo."Haru says making Rin laugh.

"Ehh.."Tohru says.

They walked over to the others.

"Understand?"Akito asked looking back and forth at Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. They nodded and bowed and left the room.

They walked down the hall, silent.

"Well we knew she was gonna ask us anyway ..."Shigure finally spoke.

Hatori remained silent.

"Im just back-up...That man doesn't think i'm good enough to help? Whatever I am the greatest thing ever invented.."Ayame bragged.

"Do you think that he'll try and make a run for it at graduation?"Shigure asked.

"Lets hope not...i'd hate to use the tranquilizer on him..."Hatori replied, still walking.

"Its a little extreme though, dont you think? Hes not a fugitive.."Shigure said as they walked to another room.

"Oh but to Akito he is..."Kureno said sitting on a chair staring out the window, Ritsu stood next to him.

Hatori, Ayame and Shigure walked over and looked out the window too.

It was dark and rainy, they knew Kyo was probably sulking somewhere or sleeping.

"Shigure...I asked Akito if I could go to your house tomorrow...But im gonna see Uo..can you cover for me?"Kureno asked, still looking out the window.

"Of course...what is family for.."He replied.

Yes, Tohru has changed them in many ways...

Kureno sighed and cleared his throat. "_How the hell do we wind up like this?"_He sung softly, "_Why weren't we able.."_He looked at them. "_to see the signs that we missed, and try turn the tables.."_

Shigure looked at Kureno. _"Someday...somehow were gonna make it alright.."_he shook his head. "_But not right now...I know your wondering when..."_He shrugged.

Hatori continued to stare out the window."_Never made it as a wise man...couldnt cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man."_He shook his head."_ Im sick of sight without a sense of feelin..."_He sung sadly.

"_This is how you remind me of what I really am..."_Ayame sung looking at them. "_This is how you remind me of what I really am..."_

Kureno stood up and walked away from the window, Ayame walked out and the others followed.

"_Ive been wrong."_Shigure sang. "_Ive been down, to the bottom of every bottle."_He walked down the hall and under the outside patio with the other three following.

"_Words screaming in my head 'are we havin fun yet?"_Ritsu sung feeling the wind blow his hair everywhere. "_Yet. Yet. Yet. No...no.."_

"_Now the storys played out like this, just like a paper-back novel. "_Kureno sang, the wind creating ripples on his shirt.

"_Lets re-write an ending that fits."_Ritsu sang ."_Instead of a hollywood horror...nothings wrong. Just as long you know that someday..."_ Thunder roared and the rain fell harder.

"_Some how were gonna make it alright, I know your w-"_Shigure sung and Hatori joined. _"This is how you remind me."_

Ritsu pulled his hair into a ponytail, not wearing girl clothes for once, due to Tohru and Shiigure's editors encouraging words.

"Ohhhh...Someday.."Ayame harmonized with Ritsu. Ayame smiled at him pleased for being more confident. _"oh woahhh..yeah." _Ayame sung.

"_Re-write the ending. Some day..."_Ritsu sung,

"_Oh like a paper-back novel..."_Ayame and Kureno sung. He listened as the rain hitting the patio roof decreased.

"_oh woahhh. oh woahhh. oh woahhh. oh woahhh. oh woahh. oh woahh..Ohh wondering when..."_They all sang together,watching the rain come to an end.

To be continued...


	4. Walk Away

**Soooo if you haven't noticed already I use alot HSM songs..but hey i cant help it! Alot of there songs are my inspiration..So..and yesh ill use other songs in the future its just a couple of there songs fall into what I want to happen and how the FB chracters are feelin and what there going thru soo enjoy! Please leave reviews! I wont be one of those who except so many reviews before they post the next Ch soo..anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Walk Away..**

They all sang together,watching the rain come to an end.

-At school

"Just go ask him Tohru. He wont say no."Arisa told Tohru at lunch.

Arisa,Tohru and Hana were standing by the food court looking at the Sohmas sitting under the tree. Yuki looked at Tohru and waved her and the others over.

"Be brave Tohru, we know he cares about you.."Arisa went on.

Hana nodded. "And if he refuses..." Electricity crackled in her eyes.

Tohru gulped.

"O-okay..."Tohru finally agreed.

They all walked over and Arisa spoke up after everyone said there hi's. "Yo Carrot-top! Come here, Tohru needs to ask you something."

Kyo stood up and walked over. "Okkkayyy."He looked at Tohru. "Whats up..?"

Tohru's heart raced. "Ummm...uh...well...I uhhh...mmm..."She stuttered, looking at her feet.

"Spit it out Tohru!"Kyo says, throwing his hands up.

"W- will you go to prom with me?!"She bursted, making more then half the teens look over on the field.

Kyo blinked. His face turning redder then the sun.

"I mean y-you dont have to if you dont want! I j-just thought maybe you wanted...its okay um..."Tohru explained her eyes getting watery.

Kyo smiled and lifted her chin up with one hand, he looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. "Y- yeah...ill go to Prom with you..."

Tohru blinked back her tears. "R-really..?"

Kyo nodded.

"Ohhh shoot!"Haru commented.

"Good choice..."Hana said darkly.

"Kyo-kyo's going to the prom with Tooohhru!"Kakeru announced, making the guys holler and the girls pout.

"Hell yeah!"Arisa exclaimed, patting Kyo's back.

Yuki smiled and looked at Haru."Guess I have to ask Machi now.."

Haru laughed. "Hell yeah!"

Momiji smiled sadly.

Tohru and Kyo's cheeks were on fire, Kyo continued to hold her hand.

"This calls for some Dress shopping!"Kimi squealed with joy, she grabbed Haru's arm. "I think that we should dress them all...cause lets face it. We are the best dressed here!"

They were 'heyys' 'shutups' from the others.

"Lets do it!"Haru grinned.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

"Ohh...really?"Kagura asked Rin.

"Yeah and of course Haru asked me..so lets hope Akito dont find out..Ha you'd think Kyo would of asked Tohru.."She smiled and left the room.

Kagura sniffed and sighed.

-Next Day at School

"Shut up!"Kyo yelled for the billionth time. Everyone kept bugging him about Tohru being his date for prom and teasing him. He still couldn't believe Tohru asked him, he had thought about a thousand times but never got the courage. Who knew Tohru would?

He looked up to see Tohru talking to Arisa, she looked over and smiled. He gave her a smile in return and was about to walk over when there a shout. "KYOOOO!"

'Ohhh no'He thought. Haru smirked, "Oh yeah by the way Rin mentioned about you and Tohru..so good luck man."

'Maybe if I run ran fast enough..'He thought. Too late..Kagura tackled him.

"KYOOOOO! MYYY LOVEE!"She lay on his back, his face buried in the grass.

Kyo who was to tired didn't try and throw her off and just sighed pulling his face up. "Kagura get off of me!"

"Ohhh but I missed you Kyooo!"Kagura says hugging his neck chocking him.

"Kagura-san!"Tohru says coming to Kyo's rescue. Kagura looks at her and gets up. "Tohru..How great it is to see you.."It was half-true.

"Um what are you doing here?"Tohru asks as she helped Kyo up, dusting him off.

"Ohh..um..that is...I came to talk to Kyo.."Kagura says looking at the ground before looking at Kyo. "Can I talk to you..?"

Kyo blinked. "Um...sure.."

He looked at Tohru. "I'll be back.." He walked off with Kagura.

Tohru watched them leave hoping everything was alright.

Kyo and Kagura stopped near a bench that was near a group of teens who looked at them and walked away after Kyo glared at them. He sat on the bench and looked at her. "Whats up?"

The others were in the distance, pretending not to be looking but really were. Except for Tohru who just continued to talk to Arisa.

"I..."She didn't know what to say, that she didn't like tohru and kyo going to prom together? Who was she to tell him that..."Kyo..."She sniffed.

Kyo sighed. "Kagura...how many times do we have to go thru this..were not together and I don't like you that way.."He looked at her. "Why don't you get that..and besides I thought we already went thru this..."

_**"KYO I LOVE YOU I DO!"Kagura cried, Kyo hugged her. "Thank you.."**_

They both remained silent as the memory played in there heads, she sits down next to him.

"I know I just..."Kagura replies, her eyes began to water. "Do you..love her..?"

Kyo looked away, "I..."

"You can tell me..Im not gonna go tell Akito if thats what you think.."Kagura says wiping her face.

"I..do..alot.."Kyo finally says after a long silence between them.

Kagura nods. "Okay.."She stands up. "Bye Kyo.." She starts to walk off. Kyo chenches his fist and stands up. "Kagura..!"

She stops and looks at him.

"Im sorry...that I cant love you...and I hope someday you'll find someone that loves you as much as you love me."Kyo confesses looking at her. "I mean..for what its worth..I think your beautiful and I know that someone is just around the corner."

Kagura smiles at him. "I don't think thats possible.."

"What do you mean?"He asked, confused.

"I don't think i'll find anyone who loves me as much as I love you.."She says with a sad smile and turns walking away.

Kyo watches her leave, a tear rolls down his face. He yells in anger and walks the other way not going back to the group. He walks inside the school, ignoring there yells asking where he was going.

Kagura tried to control her sobs as she walked out of the school property and down the empty street.

She passed by the bus stop deciding to walk home, she continued down the street and sees a cat climb out of a bush. "Here kitty kitty.."She coos kneeling down.

The cat looks at her, meows and walks away. She frowns, how ironic.

She slowly gets up and looks at the bright sky. "_I guess I should have known better..to believe im a lucky chain.."_She sung looking down. "_Oh...I let my heart and forever..finally learn eachothers names.."_Kagura sighs walking down the street. "_I really wish I could blame you, but I know that its no ones fault. No, no, no, no."_She shook her head. "_Oh I've got to let it go.."_

_**"KYOOO MY LOOOVEE!"Kagura yelled tackling Kyo into the ground.**_

_**"KYOOO!..."Kagura says turning around with a smile.**_

_**"Uhh.."Kyo says fear in his eyes.**_

_**"Kyooo my love!"Kagura eyes turn dark. "KYOOOOOO!"She yelled running at him.**_

_**"AHHH!"He yelled running away.**_

"_Start protecting my heart and soul."_She sang putting her hand on her heart as she looked up at the sky again. "_Just walk awayyy...!" _See's a cloud in the form of a cat and closes her eyes tight and opens them again. The cat was gone..

"_Cause if my heart breaks..its gonna hurt so bad."_Kagura sang looking down, she took off running down the alley that led to the main house. "_You know im strong but I cant take that! Before its to late..."_She reached the main house and entered thru the side door and slowly walked to the garden. "_Oh. Oh Oh..just walk away..walk, walk, walk away..."_ She walked into the garden and sat on the same bench her and Rin sat on that one night. "_Walk away..walk away..Oh...Oh..walk away.."_She finished wiping her tears.

To be continued...


	5. Heart Attack-Truthday Pt 1

**Sorry if its really short. Im learning as I go and im trying to make this as best as possible. So be honest on certian things and I can take mean reviews so dont hold back. (Yes it hurts bit it helps) Soo enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket! Natsuki Takaya does silly:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Heart Attack (Truthful Day Part One)**

"Truth day...?"Ritsu asked Ayame as he poured him a cup of tea.

"Exactly my dear friend! A day when you tell the truth about how feel or dark secrets and they cant be upset or freak out!"Ayame explained taking a seat.

"O-oh.."Ritsu replies.

"Which is why I took the liberty to call Hatori and Shigure and invite them over but its seems..."He looks around the empty room."Your the only show...so Ritsu-san..have any secrets.?"He stared at him waiting.

Ritsu shook his head.

Ayame sighed. "Ohhhh...the tragedy..Ritsu-san has no secrets to share...the dissapointme-"He didn't get to finish.

"OHHHH WOE ME! WOE ME! I DONT HAVE A SECRET TO TELL KING AYAME! THE DISSAPOINTMEMT!"Ritsu yelled running around spilling tea on the floor. "OHHHH NO! NOWW IVE SPILLED TEA ON KING AYAMES BEAUTIFUL FLOOR! NOOOOO! I DONT DESERVE TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD!"

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Ayame's head. "Eh heh.."

* * *

"No Shigure!"Akito yells trying to get away from him.

"Aww..come on pookie bear.. for me?"He asked with a smirk.

"Dont call me that!"She yelled back throwing one of her pillows at him.

Shigure ducked as it the wall behind him. "Truthful day! Come on dont you love me..?"

Akito felt a blush on her face and threw another pillow at him hoping he wouldn't see it.

"The only truthful thing I have to say I hate you!"She yelled throwing another pillow. The only thing she had to throw was a glass of water. They both knew that wouldn't stop her..

"Ohhh Dear Akito please!"Shigure yelled dropping to his knees.

"Leave Shigure! Thats and order from your God!"Akito yelled standin up straight.

Shigure sighed. "As you wish.."He stood up."Ayame wants me to visit his house anyway..Goodbye my love.."He put the pillows back on her bed and kisses her cheek much to her dismay and left the room.

Akito watched him leave and sat on her bed.

What she wanted to say to him on truth day..? So many things...but she'd never tell him that!

There was a knock on her door. "What?"She asked in annoyance. The door slid open to reveal Hatori. "Akito..im leaving to Ayame's now.."He says stepping in.

"Fine.."Akito mumbled in reply. Hatori nodded and slid the door closed.

Akito sighed and got off her bed. 'Truthful day..huh..?'Akito thought. 'I can be honest..right..?'

Akito blinked as a thought ran through her head. 'Sing..' "What the hell is this High School Musical?!"She yelled outloud to herself. "Screw that..."She says going outside and sitting on her porch.

How did she feel about Shigure Sohma. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. He was one of the few to know about her secret gender. Could she possibly..love him..?

She scoffed staring at the scenery, her private garden. She was sitting next to a pillar that had green vines and flowers wrapped around it going up and traveled backed down the porch, patches of colored flowers decorating the ground and a little dirt path led the way to her garden. The maids and sometimes Tohru went she visited tended to the garden.

Shigure was always there for her. Like her pet, besides Kureno. Though she had been letting Kureno loose alittle..she wasn't stupid and knew he was seeing that witch's best friend, the yankee girl. She had eyes everywhere. Not that she cared she only used him to make Shigure jealous. Not that the rooster was important to him. He did stay with her even after his curse was lifted. She would have cared about the yankee and Kureno a month ago. But of course the witch's stupid sunshine aura was rubbing off on her. She could see it everytime Shigure came to visit her and when Hatori did her checkups after visiting Shigure's house. She could see them changing.. She knew for a fact she wasn't going to really confine Kyo Sohma. Just scaring him for fun. Maybe she would have last year but of course Tohru Honda was changing her. Visting her every since the incident with Kyo at school. Bringing her food and annoying her with all her stupid little speeches about not giving up with her sickness and holding the weight of the curse.

Tohru Honda may be able to change her and the rest of the Junishi but she could not make her fall in love with Shigure Sohma.

"_P- putting my defenses up..cause I dont wanna fall in love."_Akito started to sing, rolling her eyes at herself. "_If I ever did that I think i'd have a heart attack.."_ She stood up_._ Leaning against the pillar for support. "_Never put my love out on the line...never said yes to the right guy.."_She continued to sing. And picked one of the flowers off the pillar and twirled it in her hands. "_Never had trouble getting what I want."_ She let the flower fall out of her hand and it flew slowly to the ground. "_But when it comes to you im never good enough."_ She shook her head and stood up straight.

"_But you..make me wanna act like a girl.."_She sung pulled her robe more around her. "_Paint my nails and wear perfume."_She ran her hand thru her short hair. "_Yeah you make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand.."_She looked at her hand and started walking down the three step stairs that led off her porch.

"_You make me glow..but I cover up wont let it show.."_ She reached the bottom and started down the dirt path to her garden. "_So im putting my defences up."_She shook her head. "_Cause I dont wanna fall in love. If I ever did that..I think i'd have a heart attack.." _She reached the garden and looked at her different plants and flowers. And smirked at the small black dog statue that Shigure had put there awhile back as a prank. "_Never break a sweat for the other guys.."_She walked over to it and studied it. "_When you come around I get paralyzed.."_

**Flashback**

"Hello Akito.."Shigure says with a small smirk leaning against her door frame, she looked up and rolled her eyes from her bed. Unable to contain the butterflies in her stomach.

**End of Flashback**

"_And everytime I try to be myself..it comes out wrong like a cry for help."_Akito sang looking at dog alittle more before looking away. "_It's just not fair..Pains more trouble then love is worth.."_ She walked out of her garden and thru the landscape that was filled with lots of flowers and she looked over to see all the houses in the distance.

"_Make me so nervous that I just cant hold your hand.."_She watched the sun as it started to so signs of ending the day. The sun lit up the landscape and casted a shadow in front of her. "_The feelings got lost in my lungs..There burning i'd rather be numb. Yeah and there's no one else to blame.."_She blinked as another memory flashed in her head.

**Flashback**

My dear Akito.."Shigure says sitting next to her pulling her near, she resisted for a few seconds then gave in leaning on him as he ran his fingers thru her hair.

**End of Flashback**

"_So scared I take off in a run...I am flying to close to the sun.."_She sang as she started to run. She felt as though she was running towards the setting sun and picked up the pace. Ignoring the ache in her heart. "_And I burst into flaammessss...!"_She sung and stopped running leaning over to catch her breath.

She slowly looked up and wiped the sweat off her brow."_You make me glow.."_She stood up straight and walked slowly. "_But I cover up, wont let it show..so im putting my defenses up."_She sang and stopped near a boulder and put one hand on it. "_Cause I dont wanna fall in love..If I ever did that._"

She sucked in her breath and held onto the boulder tightly, as she prepared to sing her heart out to the sky, sun, clouds, Shigure..."_I think Id have a..heart attaaaaaack...! I think Id have a heart ataaaaackk! Ohhh! Id think Id have a heart attaaaackkkk! I think I'd have a heart attack..."_She finished, panting leaning against the boulder.

"Hm...?"A voice says to her. She quickly looked up to see Shigure. He was leaning against a tree.

"But what- you..whe- h-how..?"She stuttered still panting. He smiled and walked over in time to steady her as she started to lean. "woahh..."he says. "I think your a little worn out after that performance..."

She glared at him and pushed her hair back.

"So..."He smirked. "Your not in love with me..?"He asks.

She continued to glare remaining silent.

He sighed. "Well thats a disapointment..I had hoped you had seeing as I-"He was cut off.

"Shut up.."She tells him before pulling him down to kiss her.

They stayed that way for a while.

He pulled away. "Welll not that this wasn't any fun I got a date with Ayame and Hatori..soo...ta-ta.."He lets her go and starts to walk off.

"W-what..? Your just gonna leave me here!?"She yelled.

"Of course not...Ill send someone to come for you.."He says smiling at at her before continuing on towards the house's, the sun nearly gone.

"Shigure!"She yelled but she had a huge smile on her face.

He also had a smile that wouldn't seem to go away.

To be continued...

* * *

**Soooo..? Whatya think? Is there such thing as truthful day not sure...:) I had to do this song because everytime I hear it, it reminds me of this couple. Though it doesn't exactly fit there whole story and situation. I realize it was probably really OOC but I try and change things up alittle. Its a FF..soo.. NOT that im trying to change Fruits Basket I just try to make little twists. I try and came then in character as much as possible. Please leave your reviews, comments and ideas..I read and cherish them all even bad ones. So thanks for reading!**

**Song(s):**

**Heart Attack- Demi Lovato**

**Chapter 1- Bet on it Zac Efron High School Musical 2**

**Chapter 2- Airplanes BOB ft. Hayley Williams**

**Chapter 3- Remind me and Someday Nickelback**

**Chapter 4- Walk Away Vanessa Hudgens High School Musical 3**


	6. Right here Right now-Truthday Pt 2

**Okay guys im sorry if its a little late, I went on a little trip to six flags and sea world in San Antonio. It was a blast and I just got back today and decided to check out my FF. This a part two to Truth Day. BTW Truth Day is a two day annual thing in my hope you like, this is all just a cruise right now in my story. I guarantee that by chapter seven everything is gonna blow up! Literally..just kidding. But thats when everything is going to go downhill. Enjoy!**

**Spoiler Alert: If you didn't already know that Akito is a girl then I prob already ruined it for you from the last chapter..sooo sorry!:'(**

**Special thanks to ShadedStarlight0 and Mew-Star-Mew!**

**You guys are awesome and I love your reviews and you always make never stop wanting to write. So im dedicatin this chapter to you guys. I was wanting this to be a cute fluff chapter with young innocent love. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Right Here. Right Now.**

-Wensday at School

"I swear if I have to scare one more stupid-jealous-smart-mouthed- girl, Im gonna scream!"Arisa spits out with a roll of her eyes.

She has just yelled at another girl who made a remark about Kyo taking Tohru to prom.

Which of course Tohru took the blow and remained silent as the girl had then got braver and starts to yell things at her. Arisa had soon came to her rescue, Hana trailing behind her who sensed Tohru's stressed waves.

With prom this Saturday, the girls got worse as they came to reality that Kyo really was going to prom with Tohru and that he hadn't changed his mind like they hoped.

"Yes indeed..."Hana comments.

"I-it's okay..!"Tohru says holding her hands tightly together looking down. "Maybe there right.."

"Of course not t-"Arisa starts.

Kyo who had came up behind them heard Tohru and grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around. "What?! Tohru dont stay that! That girl and every other girl in this school are stupid if they think what they think!"Kyo yelled at her.

"O-okay!"Tohru says her eyes wide as she looked down. "Im sorry..."

Kyo sighs as he slowly calmed down.

Arisa and Hana stood behind them waiting to see what would happen next.

"Tohru...Im sorry for yelling and dont be sorry!"He stopped.

She quickly looked up. "Okay sorry! No wait sorry..no wait um..."

Kyo enhaled and exhaled slowly, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Tohru...remember that one night on the roof after the accident with Haru and Momiji..?"He asked after a long pause.

She nodded her eyes showed a small sign of pain at the memory of Haru and Momiji's beating.

Kyo continued on. "Well I meant every word. Tohru you are..special...to everyone.."He says, he slid his hand down from shoulder down her arm and slowly to her hand, grabbing it. "To me.."She stared at him in wonder a huge blush on her face.

She giggled as a huge smile spreaded across her face. He then blushes too, his smile a mirror to hers.

Arisa and Hana looked at eachother. "Alright..!"Arisa speaks up a smile on her face also. They quickly let go of eachothers hands and look at Arisa. "Lets go, where gonna be late to class!"she turns around heading down the hall.

Hana looked at Kyo up and down. Kyo felt a shiver run down his spine. She quickly turned and followed Arisa.

Tohru gasps. "Oh no we cant be late!"She yells grabbing him by the wrist taking off running down the hall dragging Kyo along.

"Okay! Okay!"He yells with a smile, resisting the urge to laugh at Tohru.

He glared at the girls who gave Tohru dirty looks as they also hurried along down the halls.

* * *

"Hiro..?"Kisa asks seeing a small figure leaning against the wall outside the front of the school. He had his hands in his pockets and was watching other kids run by. He looked over hearing his name. "Kisa.."He says standing up and walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?"She asks with a smile.

"Waiting for you of course!"Hiro tells her like she should already know.

"Oh."

They were silent.

"Well come on..are we just gonna stand around here like idiots the whole time?"He asks grabbing her hand and forcing her down the sidewalk.

"Ah..."Was all she could say as she tried to follow his pace.

They walked off the school grounds and down the street. Hiro weaved his way thru the crowds.

"H-hiro..why are you going so fast!?"Kisa asks.

Hiro ignore the "heys!" and "watch where your going!" as he bumped in people but continued on anyway. Kisa tried to yell a sorry. Hiro rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"We gotta hurry before they leave its the last day.."Hiro says softly more to himself then her. They finally made there way out of the human traffic and crossed the street. He stopped in front of a gate. He looked at Kisa. "Climb."He commands.

"Ehh..?"She says looking at the gate. The gate was not that high but they couldn't see over it either. It was old and wooden and looked like it was ready to break, there were cracks and mold around the top and bottom.

"Hurry and climb!"He says grabbing her by the waist and hoisted her up, she wedged her foot into a crack between the wood and pulled herself up over the edge.

He followed next to her and climbed over jumping down. Kisa held on the the edge tightly. "Im scared.."she confesses looking at what seems a far way down.

"Its okay Kisa..I'll catch you.."Hiro tells her with a smile. She nodded and hoisted herself over and let go of the gate. Hiro held open his arms and catched her easy. She smiled and he put her softly down.

"Okay let's hurry!"Hiro says, trying to hide his blush as he turned away. He grabbed her hand as they took off in a run. They ran through a field full of weeds and flowers, Kisa tried her best to keep up the pace as Hiro nearly sprinted his way thru. Kisa coudn't help but giggle. Hiro looked back at her, his face showing confusion. She smiles at him and continues to giggle. "This is fun!"She says with glee.

Hiro smiled at her and rolled his eyes. As they finally left the field and went down another street. He slowly came to a stop as a huge crowd of people came into view. He weaved his way thru to the front. Kisa's heart seemed to stop as she took in the view. "OH MY GOSH!"She yells with excitement and joy.

In front of her was a huge cage next to a huge bus, a man in a suit stood next to the cage saying things to the crowd that Kisa couldn't seem to hear. Her only thoughts and attention were on what was inside the cage.

A beautiful green eye tiger layed on her side staring at the crowd. Next to her, two adorable little baby tigers. They lay close to there momma's side staring at the crowd. A little fear was shown in there eyes.

Kisa's whole body seemed to go numb as the momma tiger looked away from the crowd and look straight into Kisa's eyes.

"..Eh.."Was all Kisa could really say, her body seemed possesed as she slowly walked over unnoticed by the man. "Kisa.."Hiro says. She ignored him and sticks her hand thru the cage. "He- Hello..."She says to the momma. She smiled as the tiger slowly walked over.

There was a scream from the crowd as someone finally took notice of Kisa.

"The tigers gonna kill her!"The voice yelled, the crowd went into a uproar hearing this. The man looked over, he grabbed her shoulder about to pull Kisa away when the tiger rubbed her hand softly against Kisa's hand. A loud purr soon followed as Kisa petted the tigers head.

The man stood in wonder while Hiro sighed in relief.

Kisa continued to pet her and giggled as the babies jumped around softly hitting kisa's hand with there paws wanting attention too. Kisa petted one with the her other hand.

"Amazing.."The man says looking at Hiro. "In all my time i've had them..she's never been one to..let strangers pet her or her babies..it took me at least a year and a half to gain her trust..'

Hiro smiled proudly. 'Well Kisa here is special..get your hand off her.."venom in his voice.

The man did and turned back to Kisa as she stopped petting the momma and used that hand to pet the other tiger.

"Indeed.."The man says with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you sooo much!"Kisa says hugging hiro as they left the crowd. They were at least there for a hour of petting, talking and admiring the tigers beauty.

"No problem Kisa.."Hiro tells her with a huge blush as he hugged her back.

She pulled away. "Why would you do something so amazing like this for me?"She asks taking his hand as they started down the street.

"Why? I cant do something special for you?"Hiro asks with annoyance.

Kisa smiled. "No silly of course you can!"She replies. "I just thought there was a specific reason.."

Hiro sighs. "Well...Its truth day and everything..and well..I dont know..I guess I wanted to use that as an excuse for doing this.."Hiro confesses avoiding her gaze. "And dont worry about your mom, she knew about it and she's expecting you to be home later."

"Oh.."Kisa replies as a comfortable silence settles between them.

They continued there walk and came to an empty park that had nothing more then a beat up swing set and a bench.

"Wanna swing..?"He asks her.

She nods and they walk over the swings, he releases her hand and sits on one of the swings while she sits on the other.

They swung in silence.

The sun was low in the sky and was starting to cast shadows as it slowly setted.

"Im glad that were getting to spend time together.."Kisa says to Hiro.

"Me too..."He tells her. "Its been real hard with Akito..but for some weird reason he's been less controlling lately.."

"Yeah i've noticed too.."She agrees.

"Im not gonna question it though. Though its really unlike him..im a little suspicious.."Hiro tells her.

"Yeah..."She agrees."I love to be around you..Hiro."Kisa confesses with a huge blush.

His face turns beet red. "R-really..?"He asks.

"Of course..does Hiro love to be around me too..?"Kisa asks looking at him.

He turns to look at her. "Of course..what kinda question is that?"

She smiles and reaches over to grab his hand, he jumps off the swing and pulls kisa off and they walk hand in hand to the bench under a beautiful cherry blossomed tree.

They sit down together and take off there bags. Kisa leans on Hiro, he wraps his arm her shoulder and they lean back getting comfortable.

Leaves from the tree above fell around them.

They were in a comfortable silence again.

Hiro smiles, thinking he was insane for what he was about to do.

"_Can you imagine..what would happen.."_Hiro sung softly, he looked at Kisa. "_If we could have any dream.."_

Kisa looks at him.

"_I'd wish this moment..was ours to own it..and that it would never leave."_He continued.

Kisa smiles and looks at the sky, a single star sparkling the now dark sky as the sun dissapeared. "_Then I would thank that star..that made are wish come true.."_She sung sweetly and looked back at him.

"_Oh yeah.."_He sang. "_Cause he knows that where you are-"_ Kisa joined in as he continued. "_I should be too.."_

Kisa giggles.

"_Right here..right now."_They sung together.

"_Im looking at you.."_Kisa sang to Hiro. "_And my heart loves the view..."_Hiro blushes."_Cause you mean everything.."_

"Right here, I'll promise you somehow.."

They sang.

"_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be.."_Kisa sung.

"_But right now there's you and me.."_Hiro sang to her as he got of the bench. He grabbed her hand.

"_Oh we know its coming..."_Kisa sang getting of the bench. "_And its coming fast.."_

"_As long as there's you and me..."_Hiro sung to her as he twirled her around.

"_So lets make our seconds last.."_Kisa sang, giggling.

"_Make it last...!"_They sung together. Kisa soon got dizzy and fell to the ground pulling Hiro down with her. He landed next to her.

"_Right here..."_Hiro sang to her.

"_Ohhh..right now.."_Kisa sang back.

"_Yeah..Im looking at you.."_Hiro sang tucking her hair behind her ear.

"_And my heart loves the view.."_Kisa sung with a smile.

"_You mean everything.."_Hiro sang.

"_Everything.." _Kisa sung.

"_But right now theres you and me.."_Hiro sang standing up, he held out his hand.

"_You and me..."_Kisa sung as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"_You and me.."_Hiro sang holding her hand tightly.

"_Ohhhh..you and me.."_Kisa sang as Hiro pulled her into his arms.

"_But right now theres you and.."_Hiro sang holding her tight.

They pulled away and look at eachother.

"_Meeee..."_They finished. Hiro leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Come on..lets get you home."Hiro tells her grabbing her hand. He gets his and her bag.

"Okay."She agrees as they walk out of the park.

Hiro looks at her. "By the way..please dont really tell anyone about this.."

She smiles. "I wont...just sissy.."

Hiro sighs. "Fine.."

She laughs as they cross the street and head home.

"So..Isuzu and Hatsuharu...?"Akito asks lying on her bed, she already knew the answer. Yet she wanted to hear it anyway.

Shigure who was lying next to her, looked at her then at the cieling.

"..Yes.."He finally answers.

Akito sighs. "You know I regret it.."

"Regret what my dear..?"Shigure asks.

She rolls her eyes then sighs. "What I did to Hatsuharu and Momiji.."

Shigure looks at her suprised. "Is the part where I actually believe you then you bust out laughing and hit me for falling for it?"He asks sitting up, ready to jump off the bed.

Akito laughs, "Im serious.."She sits up. "I didn't really mean it..at least not now."

"I know im gonna regret asking this..but...whats happening to you..?"Shigure asks her, less tense.

Akito shakes her head. "I dont know...whats happening to you? Where's that smart-mouthed cocky Shigure?"She looks at him.

"I dont know.."He replies.

"That stupid ray of sunshine.."Akito mutters.

Shigure laughs. "Yeah..our little flower."

There was a knock on the door.

"What?"Akito asks with annoyance.

The door slid open and a servant poked her head in. "M-master Akito..there's a phone call waiting for you.."

"Well bring the phone here!"Akito tells her.

"R-right.."The servant tells her. "Sorry.."She leaves and comes back in, she quickly walks over and hands the phone to Akito.

"Leave."She commands.

The servant bows and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Akito sighs and puts the phone to her left ear.

"Yes?"

"Akito...we need to talk."A dark voice says.

Akito's eyes widen and she quickly gets up.

"About what..?"She asks avoiding Shigure's curious gaze.

"About my son..Kyo.."The voice replies.

To be continued...

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger well not really cause its not gonna continue in the next chapter your just gonna have to wait and see...bwhaahha! :)**

**Please leave reviews and follow, favorite ect.**

**Yes another HSM song!**

**Song(s):**

**Right Here. Right Now-Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. HSM 3 Senior Year**


	7. The Reason

**Hey guys! Sorry I know it's really late..but I was having huge writers block and everything was so confusing and lots was going on. You know how it isxD**  
**Anyway i'm dedicating this chapter to one well TWO of my favorite Furuba couple.**  
**There my absolute favorites and well there stories are really complicated.**  
**I've just realized that maybe I need to make clear where this story takes place. Which is after Kureno and Tohru meet and she finds out about Akito's secret gender. And well into there, and I know that a lot happens between now and graduation. I'm pretty confused with it myself. There supposed to be starting there third year in the manga after she sees Kureno again. Everything that happens between then and a couple weeks before graduation is the same in the manga. Though there will be a few kinks due to the fact I need change how it went to make my story work. Anyway thought you should know that..**  
**  
BTW (IMPORTANT)- When a character is thinking, there sentences will be bold AND in italic. Because you know italic is usually when there singing. But anyway thanks for reading^^**  
**  
ShadedStarlight0****- I agree completely And well you never know..I'm not giving anything away. And your welcome! Thanks for staying dedicating to reading this story, it means ALOT!^^**  
**pinksugarrush****-NEW READER?! YES! -throws confetti-Yeah I try and keep it that way so people actually care to read the next chapter. And I like the way you think! Most people would assume it's Kyo's father. But Im not giving anything away..Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see more of your reviews in my future chapters!^^**  
** .laurent****-YAY! ANOTHER NEW READER! -throws more confetti- AND follower. Thanks for the follow and review.^^ Hope you continue reading!**  
**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

** Chapter 7**  
**The Reason.**

"Kureno.."Akito calls, her back facing the wall. She was wrapped in blankets and when she turned over her kimino slid down, showing her pale bare shoulder.  
Kureno looked over at her, his face concerned. "Yes..?"he asks.  
Akito stares at the detailed carpet, her face blank. She tried her best to mask her feelings as she spoke the words slowly.  
"I don't need you anymore.."She says softly.  
Kureno's eyes widened as he took in her words.  
He stood up from where he was sitting Indian style on the ground by her her bedside.  
He kneeled down at looked at her face. "I'm..sorry..?"he asks, not understanding.  
"I don't need you anymore.."she repeats, she then looks at him. "You..don't have to be by my side any longer..."  
Kureno narrowed his eyes. "I..did..ah.. I do something wrong...?"he asks her confused.  
_**Has she found out about me and Uo? No..I knew I shouldn't have risked seeing her for the third time...I should of followed my own words when I told Tohru about my promise to Akito..she hates now..I've hurt her**_.  
Kureno frowned as these thoughts ran among his head.  
Akito answered him as if she could read his thoughts. "I don't care about you and that yankee girl.."she tells him. "Your free to do as you please..you don't have to follow your promise anymore."  
Kureno was flabbergasted as he took in everything she told him.  
"You may leave now.."Akito tells him, turning around.  
Kureno stood up and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her head. "Thank you.."he mutters with a small smile. He stood up straight and turned toward the door.  
He quickly walked over and slid the door open and closed it behind him.  
His only thought running thru his head repeated itself over and over as he broke into a run.  
_**Arisa Uotani..Arisa Uotani..Arisa Uotani...**_

* * *

Tohru it's fine really!"Arisa tells her with a smile. "You don't have to go out of your way again..if he wants to see me again..he'll see me again."

Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani sat in a small cafe.

Arisa who was working here for the past couple of months, played with the wet rag they used to wipe and clean the tables. Arisa told her she was just taking her break. Though Tohru was still unsure, especially when her co workers glared at her as if she wasn't doing something right. Arisa just seemed to ignore them and looked at table waiting for the brunette's reply.  
Tohru stared at her friend for a bit, studying her face.

_**Well that is true..and he did see her even after he said he wouldn't..Maybe he will come back..**_

Tohru smiled at that thought and nodded at her friend. "Okay!"She tells her, she then looked to the wall to see the clock. Her eyes widened as she saw the time.  
"AHH! I have to go i'm gonna be late for work!"Tohru cried panicky, grabbing her school bag. "I'm sorry!"she apologized as she stood up.

Arisa chuckled and stood up also. "It's fine..I should probably get back to work anyway.."She smiles at her, waving as Tohru smiled and said her goodbyes and ran out of the cafe.  
Arisa sighed in frustration as the door closed with a small click behind her and as the bell stopped ringing, she turned toward the table her and Tohru were once sitting at and wiped it down.  
The bell to the door ringed as someone opened it. A small gust of wind blew inside hitting Arisa's back, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Arisa stiffened as her nose was suddenly filled with an aroma that was seducing and yet familiar.

She quickly whipped around to meet a pair of curious eager eyes.  
Arisa tilted her head as she took in his presence.  
**_  
Am i dreaming? Or is he actually in front of me right now.._**

Kureno spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I...came to see you.."he tells her.  
Arisa straightened her head and crossed her arms, dropping the rag to the ground.  
"I..."She starts.  
**_  
I'm so happy your here! But..why do you keep doing this?_**

Arisa then asked him out loud besides in her thoughts. "Why...do you keep doing this?"she asks, hurt traced along her features.  
Kureno tried to make things light not wanting to spoil the happiness he felt now that he could finally truly be with her. But how could he explain all it her?  
"I know.."Kureno tells her looking down.  
Arisa sighed and walked a little closer to him, she looked down. "How do I know you won't disappear again?"She asks, "I can't take wondering if your okay or not...if your not seeing me sooner cause I did something wrong."she explains. "I care about you Kureno but you can't expect me to understand and accept this as something you can always do.."  
Kureno listened to every word and looks up at her. "I know.."he admits. "I can't really explain it to you...at least not at the moment..but I promise you I won't disappear no more.."  
Arisa huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."  
Kureno smiled a little, taking this as a challenge he walked past her and to a man dressed in worn down clothes. He looked up from the paper he was reading and Kureno leaned down whispering into his ear. He pulled away and looked at the man. The man smiled and nodded and grabbed the acoustic guitar from the other side of the booth that Arisa just noticed.  
She continued to narrow her eyes as the man strummed a few chords and looked at Kureno and gave him a thumbs up

Kureno nodded at the man and looked back and Arisa, the man then started to play a sorrow melody that would bring tears to any music lovers eyes.  
Kureno took off his long black jacket and set it on a near by table.  
Near by customers and workers took notice of the scene playing out.  
Arisa flushed from the stares.

**_What the hell was he doing?_**

Kureno smiled softly at Arisa and shoved his hands in his pockets, he then cleared his throat and started to sing in rhythm with the guitar melody.  
"_I'm not a a perfect person.._"Kureno sang softly. "_There's many things I wish I didn't do.._"he shook his head and looked away from Arisa.  
_"But I continue learning.._"He continues and looks at her surprised face. "_I never meant to do those things to do. I never meant to hurt you.._"  
Kureno continues on singing and walks over to Arisa grabbing her hand. _"I found a reason for me..to change who I used to be..a reason to start over new.._"He sang to her then softly touched her right face cheek with the back of his hand. _"And the reason is you..._"

Arisa flushed and resisted the urge to yell at the gawking crowd.  
Kureno lets his hand fall from her face and the man continues to play.  
Then to the whole audiences surprise and Arisa's he drops to one knee.  
"Oh my god please do not do what I think your doing!"She yells at him, panicky.  
Kureno chuckled. "Calm down..it's not that.."He says taking her hands in both of his.

"Arisa Uotani..would you do me the honor in becoming my girlfriend?"he asks her smoothly.  
Arisa stare at him her mouth open, speechless.  
Kureno stood and smiled down at her. "I'll take that as a yes."he tells her before pulling her into a hug.  
The crowd cheered and soon scattered when Arisa gave them a death glare. Kureno pulled away and kissed her softly. "What time do you get off?"he asks.

Arisa blinks and looks at the time. "Ah..not for another hour."  
"Ohh..well okay your taking your break."He tells her grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the exit.  
"What? But I just took my break and I never even answered your request!"She yells at him as he pulled her.  
Kureno stops and looks at her. "So you don't wanna be my girlfriend?"he asks.  
Arisa flushed again and stuttered. "O- of course..ahh I just dammit!"she yells at herself.  
Kureno smiles at her and turns around dragging her out of the cafe as the bell rang behind them.

* * *

Isuzu and Hatsuharu stood at the door of Akito's room at the Sohma Estate.  
"I won't let him hurt you.."Haru tells hers, grabbing her hand tightly.  
She nodded and lets out a shaky breath.  
"I miss my long hair.."she tells him randomly.  
Haru smiles at her. "I do too but you look beautiful either way.."he pulled her into a hug and quickly lets her go, he knocks on the door.  
"Come in."A voice says from the other side.  
Haru let go of Rin's hand and slides the door open.  
They slowly walk in.

Akito lay on the floor covered in a blanket, pillows surrounding her. She faced the wall.  
Rin and Haru sat with there legs tucked under them, kneeling before Akito.  
They greeted Akito. Rin's voice shaky and Haru's cautious.  
They stare at the ground not daring to look up.  
The room was dim and felt a little colder then normal.  
Haru couldn't help but think it was because Shigure didn't visit from what he heard from Momiji.

Akito sighs sadly also keeping Haru wonder about his small theory.  
**_'But why exactly would Akito care about Shigure not visiting..? Where they just good friends.? Who could be friends with that pervert anyway? Not that Akito was great either...'_**  
Haru shook his head.  
'**_Whats wrong with me? I need to worry about Rin and what Akito has us here for..I can worry about Akito and Shigure's weird relationship later.'_** He thought shaking his head focusing his attention on the floor.  
"I know your wondering why I've called you here today so..here it is."Akito tells them getting up and walking over to them.  
They looked at each other from the corner of there eyes.  
"I give you two permission..to be together.."  
The room was dead silent.  
Haru finally spoke looking up. "What..?"

"You heard me."Akito repeats. "I give you two permission to be together."  
Rin looked up also. "I don't understand.."  
"No and nor will you ever know why. This isn't a trick, I give you my word. You may be a couple or whatever you desire from each other."Akito says crossing her arms. "So get out of my sight before I change me mind."she points to the door.  
Haru gets up and pulls Rin up by her arm. "Will do.."  
Rin grabs Haru arm and they head for the door.  
Rin stops and turns around. "Mm..thank you."

Rin rolled her eyes as she imagined Tohru clapping in her head proud of her manners.  
Haru looks at Rin and smirks. "Tohru..?"  
Rin glares at him and he smiles at her. He had forgotten Akito was present for a couple seconds. He looks at Akito. "Yeah..um thanks.."  
Akito looks away and puts her hand down. "Yes..well just enjoy your time together while you can.."  
Haru tilts his head to the side. "What does that mean?"  
"Nothing that concerns you..!"Akito tells them walking quickly over and pushing them out, sliding the door shut. She listened as there footsteps faded away and she leaned her head on the door. "I'm sorry.."She whispers.

* * *

"Ahhh..dear Tohru-kun!"Shigure tells her leaning back and stretching his arms. "Dinner was delicious!"  
Tohru smiles clearing the plates off the table. "Ohh thank you very much!"  
Kyo stood up and grabbed the plates from Tohru's hands. "I'll help..."He mumbles heading for the kitchen. Tohru continued to smile as she followed him grabbing the glasses.

Kyo put the plates in the sink and began to wash them while Tohru rinsed.

After they finished and Tohru was drying the last glass she looked at Kyo. "Thank you for helping me Kyo-kun!"

"No problem.."He tells her. "Umm..what color are you wearing..exactly.?"Kyo asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"So..we can be color cor- um coor-...dammit! So we can match!"Kyo yelled the last part.

Tohru who had finished drying the last plate and began to put it up, dropped it in shock.  
The plate hit the ground with a crash and shattered all over the floor.

"EEK!"Tohru yelled. "I'm so sorry!"She yelled having a Ritsu episode. She yelled, running around and soon enough stepped on a piece of glass. "Ouch!"she yelled, she lost her balance and started to fall to the ground.  
"Tohru!"Kyo yelled catching her before she hit the ground or worse land in the mess on the floor.

_Poof!_

Tohru lay sprawled on the ground. Thankfully Kyo had moved her far enough that she didn't land in the glass that was shattered on the kitchen floor.

Kyo sat on his clothes in his cat form and let out a sigh, trying to control his temper. "Tohru are you okay?"  
Before she could answer Yuki and Shigure ran in.  
"What on earth?"Yuki asked looking around. Shigure stood next to him and fell to the floor laughing while holding his stomach.  
"HAHAHAHAHAA! To bad -laugh- I don't have a -laugh- camera!"He says with delight, wiping his tears.  
"Are you alright Miss Honda..?"Yuki asks offering his hand to her.  
Tohru grabbed it and Yuki pulled her up.

"I'm f- Oww.."She mumbles lifting her left foot up, blood trickled down her bottom foot and landed on the ground.  
"Miss Honda!"Yuki yells grabbing her arm steadying her while she tried to balance on her right foot.

"I'm fine! Don't worry..I just stepped on some glass."Tohru says trying to reassure him.  
_Poof!_  
Kyo transformed back.

Tohru without thinking let go of Yuki's arm and lost her balance.  
Before anyone had a chance to react she fell back and landed in the pile of glass.  
"Tohru!"Kyo yelled.

* * *

"She'll be fine.."Hatori tells the three worried Sohmas as he shut Tohru's door closed after stepping out.  
"She had to get a couple stitches on her hand. They took the most damage since she tried to use those to stop her fall. Other then that she has cuts on her legs and arms. I cleaned them up as best as I could and bandaged up the necessary cuts that are still bleeding."Hatori explained to them as he handed Shigure a bag. "I put cleansing cloths and others things that she'll need to changed her cover for her stitches and clean some of the cuts, so they don't get infected. I wrapped her foot also, she'll be able to walk on it wont exactly feel great..so make sure she's not on her feet that much. So it can heal quicker. "

"Thank you..Tori-san."Shigure says grabbing the bag.  
"Right..if you need anything just give me a call."Hatori tells them as he starts down the hall.  
Tohru's door flew open and Tohru limped out and over to Hatori.  
"Hatori-kun!"She says panting.

"Tohru-kun..? What are you doing up?"Hatori asked.  
Tohru started to speak then shut her mouth.  
She looked at Shigure and the others then turned back to Hatori. She tiptoed and whispered something in Hatori's left ear.  
Hatori face turned a light shade of pink as Tohru pulled away and smiled at him.

"Okay?"Tohru asks.  
Hatori nods and quickly turns around, heading downstairs and out the door.  
Tohru turned around and limps over to the others. "Um..i'll be laying down now..um..right..!"She limps into her room and softly shuts the door.  
They stared at her door.

Yuki was the first to move, he turned slowly and walked down the hall and into his room. Shutting his door.  
"Well I'm off to my writing..!"Shigure says to Kyo and then laughs at his lie. He turned around and skipped down the hall and down the stairs.  
Kyo looked back and forth down the hall, making sure no one was coming back. He lifted his right hand and knocked softly on the door.  
"Y-yes..?"Tohru asks from the other side.  
"Its me K-kyo.."He replied, scratching his head.

"Come in...!"Tohru tells him, happy.  
He opens the door and looks at her lying on her bed. He gives her a hesitant smile before shutting the door behind him.  
**Meanwhile...**  
Hatori drove the car with complete silence. No radio.  
He thoughts were spinning.

**_How did I really feel about Mayuko..? The last time we talked was when I got that book..and how..she cried..for me..Kana.. _**He sighed thinking of her name.  
**_She really was something else..but why on earth would I even think about seeing her..? Risking Akito's _****_wrath. The curse..she could never love me. Was I even capable of loving anyone after Kana...?_**

He stopped thinking. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize where he was going. He stopped in front of a house. This house was familiar to him...he was sure he had visited this house once before..with a certian spirited-beautiful girl.  
His black brown eyes grew wide as realization hit him.  
He was in front of Mayuko's house.

To be continued...

* * *

**Bawahhha that's all I really got..I'm having such a huge writers block but I managed to scrape a chapter together for you guys. Soo I know how this story is gonna twist and all that i'm just having a hard time writing all the things that lead up to that. Anyway..**

**Why is Akito being so nice?  
Whats she up too?  
How many reviews am I gonna get?XD**

**Please leave reviews so I know people are still reading this and well I love you all and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!^^~~  
**  
**Song(s):**

**The Reason-Hoobastank**


	8. She Will Be Loved

**Hey guys! Late I know again..Just so much... started again and i'm in XC and have church classes on Sundays. So the only free time I really have is Saturdays. So I try and write my story every chance I get.**  
**So it's a lot going on. But I really hope you guys like this. I wanted it to be like sweet and sad at the same time. I want to make you guys cry!XD **  
**Okay! Get ready...for the first time ever in Yesterday I Died Tomorrow's Bleeding history...there will noooo singing! Yup I said it...BUT there will be something like this..This is the only way I know how to explain it.**  
Talking Talking "Blah blah"  
Talking. Talking. Talking.  
"Blah. Blah"  
_Lyrics...lyrics lyrics_  
Talking Talking "Blah blah"  
Talking. Talking. Talking.  
"Blah. Blah  
_Lyrics...lyrics lyrics_

**So yeah hope you understand and if not..well sorry..maybe you'll understand when you read the chapter.**

**ShadedStarlight0-Thank you and hmm character death? Maaayybe...xD  
**

**Laurent-I hope that's a good wow? And for some reason it wont let me type your whole name out..xD  
Neko-Yay new reader! . CONFETTI! Took your advice about Maroon 5, obviously..And hmm the fray..LOVE IT! Maybe I will try and use that song! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**She Will Be Loved**

Kagura Sohma skipped down the main road, humming to herself. She had just gotten back from the dojo, she couldn't help but giggle at a memory of Kyo as he tried to squirm out of her grasp when she saw him a practice.  
She continued to skip and turned a corner and walked over to the Main House gate. She walked inside and took a left heading to her house, she looked over at the building where Akito stayed.  
Kagura stopped in her tracks as she noticed a man walk out of the house through the front. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at him.

**_That man..there's something very familiar about him..He sorta reminds me of someone.._**

A figure stood at the doorway, Kagura recognized as Akito. The man turned to Akito and seemed to be saying something to him, Kagura continued to watch. The man seemed to be saying something very stern...his hand movements and face expressions suggested the man was ordering Akito to do something. Akito nodded at him, agreeing with something he most likely said.  
Kagura felt a little shaky, her breath quickened as she realized something.

Akito looked...terrified. His face was rigid as if he was almost in pain. The man said one more thing that made Akito's face look even more tortured if possible. The man then turned around and walked down the steps and walked over to a black car that pulled up, he got in the backseat.  
Kagura gasped and jumped behind a bush as the car swerved around near where Kagura was standing and sped off down the road and out the Main gates.  
Kagura peeked out and watched as Akito stared at the place the man was once standing before quickly turning and going back inside.  
Kagura slowly stood up and dusted herself off after literally throwing herself in dirt.  
She crossed her arms and turned around walking toward her house. The only words that seemed to run through her head were.  
**_What the hell...?_**

* * *

Kyo sat across from Tohru on her bed, scratching his head.

Tohru beamed at him whenever he would glance at her.  
_Beauty queen of only 18..._  
"So...ah.. K-kyo-kun...how was your day?"she asked trying to make conversation.  
Kyo stopped his scratching and put his hand is lap, sitting Indian style.  
"What do you think?"He replied, annoyance clear in his voice.  
Tohru sweat dropped.

Kyo sighed and asked a question. "Does it hurt?"  
Tohru smiled at him. "No, no. Not all!"she lies.  
**_I don't want him to worry about me..._**  
Truthfully though...Tohru's foot was burning and the stitches on her hands itched like crazy, plus she was really thirsty..  
She tried to itch her hands every couple of seconds, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
Kyo sighed again. "Your a really bad liar you know that?"He asks with a shake of his head.  
_She...had some trouble with herself.._  
He stood up and left the room ignoring Tohru's protests and soon came back with a glass of water. He handed it to her and let her get a sip before he took it away, setting it on her white night stand.

"T-thank y-"Tohru starts. Kyo interrupts her. "Shut up.."  
He grabs her hands and starts to softly itch them.  
Tohru felt her hands slowly soothe and could not help but sigh with relief.  
Kyo itched them for a bit while longer before he let her hands go and stood up.  
_He was always there to help her.._

Tohru tried to speak again but soon stopped trying when he left the room again. Tohru remained confused by Kyo's actions and didn't get to ponder more on it before he came back, carrying a small bottle of pills in his right hand and sat on her bed.  
Kyo avoided her gaze as he took out two from the bottle. "Shigure said these are supposed to help with the burn.."he tells her quietly handing them to her, he grabs the glass off the nightstand and hands them to her.

_She always belonged to someone else..._  
"Take them.."He tells her..more of a command really. She obeys and he takes the half empty glass away and puts it back before grabbing the picture of Kyoko off her nightstand and set in next to Tohru.

He tucks her in.  
"Get some rest Tohru.."he tells her softly with a small smile then leaves the room quickly but quietly.  
The door shut with a click and Tohru stared at the door for a couple of seconds before staring at the ceiling.  
She let out a confused sigh before shutting her eyes.

* * *

_I drove for miles and miles.._  
Hatori still couldn't really understand what in the world he was doing in front of Mayuko's house. Maybe he took a wrong turn..  
He shook his head and put the car in reverse, his foot hovering over the pedal when something in front of him caught his eye. Mayuko stood on her porch, squinting her eyes as the setting sun nearly blinded her vision. Her hand was raised as shade for her eyes as she tried to see who was the driver of the random blue car parked in front of her house.  
_And wound up at your door._  
Hatori felt his palms sweat and nearly bolted out of the car as Mayuko walked down her porch steps and made her way to the car.  
_**What do I do?!**_

She reached the drivers side and knocked on the door with her knuckles.  
Hatori reached over and pressed the button that rolls the window down, he rolled it somewhat down.  
Mayuko stares at the person in front of her, her mouth slightly open.

**_What the...?_**  
"Ah..um..Hatori..?"she asks.  
Hatori answers slowly. "I..um..got..lost."  
Mayuko raises her left eyebrow. "You got..lost..."  
Hatori nods and tries to keep his cool. "Yes..I believe I went down the wrong the street.."He explains, hoping she will believe his white lie. Not that is what exactly untrue..he really had no clue how he got here.  
Mayuko put her right hand on her hip and let her eyebrow fall back into place.  
"I see.."she tells him suspiciously.

_**That damn Shigure set this up! I know it...i'm gonna kill him!**_

_I've had you soo many times..but somehow...I want more._  
Mayuko tried to hide her anger as she fumed inside, her blood boiling.  
Hatori suddenly felt very uncomfortable as she stared him down, he tugged at his shirt collar. "So..I was wondering if you could um..direct me to.."He was at lost for words.  
Mayuko finally burst at the dragon.  
"Okay that's it! Did that damn Shigure send you here? Is this some kinda stupid prank?!"she yells at him as she dropped her hand from her hip and tightened it in a tight fist. "I knew Ayame would do something like this and follow that asses stupid ideas but never you!"She huffed and puffed as she finished her ranting.  
Hatori blinked.

**_Maybe Tohru-kun was wrong and she doesn't like me.._**  
He sweat dropped as she continued to catch her breath.  
She regained herself and crossed her arms again. "So what is it?"She asks.  
"Uuuhhh..."  
Mayuko sighs and rubs her left temple. "Okay...I know your not here for that..."she shakes her head. "I just thought cause you know last time with the book..."she explains. "So where do you need to go actually?"she asks, letting her arms fall back to her sides.  
Hatori tried his best to not say something to her that would trigger her temper again. "Ahh..um..the..movies.."  
Mayuko narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh..Alright.."she replies, confused. She gives him the directions. "So uh..what movie?"she asks, trying to make conversation.  
Hatori tries to think of a random title. "...The Breakfast Club."He had remembered seeing it in the ads for a rerun.  
Mayuko's eyes widened. "There playing that?!"she asks, surprised.  
Hatori nodded. "Yeah it's an american movie.."He tells her as she nods.

"I..I love that movie.."she admits, avoiding his eyes.  
_I don't mind spending everyday.._

Hatori studies her, unsure of what to reply. "Do..you want to..go..see it.."he asks.  
Mayuko looks quickly up at him. "What? Ahh..I.."she stutters.  
"We can go.."he explains. "In my car or yours if you like..or just meet there.."  
**_What on earth am I saying?_**

Mayuko looks at him then quickly looks away. "Maybe we can meet each other there..?"She asks, crossing her arms.  
Hatori nodded. "If you like.."he replies.  
Mayuko nods also. "I'll meet you there in ten.."she turns not waiting for a reply and goes inside her house.  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain..._

Hatori starts his car as Mayuko comes back out a few minutes later and watches as she gets in her car and starts to back out after her back lights turn on.  
He tried to remain calm as he backed out onto the road and tried to remember her directions. But honestly he was a little fixed on the face she makes when she was trying to think of the directions to give him earlier.  
It was...cute.  
**_What on earth am I thinking?_**  
He shook his head and realized she was now in front of him, he looked at her reflection of her rear view mirror. She rolled her eyes and gave him a nod before driving off.  
He drove after her, his face flushed.  
**_What on earth am I doing?_**

* * *

"Why do you think she gave us permission to be together..?"Rin asks, her arms wrapped around his torso. Haru shrugs and pulls the blanket up some more to cover Rin's bare back.  
"Maybe..he's on some new medication..or maybe Hatori gave him happy pills, who gives two shits? Were together.."He tells her with a small smile."That's all that matters."  
Rin sighs and looks at him. "I know..it's just confusing since the last time he found out..he.."she looks away from him.  
Haru's eyes darkened at the memory.  
"Hey babe look at me.."He says, she slowly turns her head and meets his sad eyes and gives him a forced smile.  
_Look for the girl with broken smile.._

"I know..but let's just enjoy it while we can..I graduate next year so after that we can run away somewhere...where do you wanna go?"he asks with a smile.  
Rin thinks for a second before replying. "Hollywood and Las Vegas..in America..I hear there pretty cool."  
Haru nods. "Okay..we'll run away to America. Far, far away from this hell hole. Just me and you. Okay?"  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._  
Rin stares at him for a couple seconds before giving him a genuine smile. "Okay.."she lays her head on his chest.

Haru smirks. "Wanna have sex again?"he asks.  
Rin looks at him and rolls her eyes. "You wish."  
"I do."he replies.  
Rin flushes. "Fine but try not to turn black this time. How the hell are you gonna explain the broken headboard to Hatori?"she asks, eyeing the split in half headboard that leaned against the bare wall behind Haru's head.  
_And she will be loved..._  
Haru smirks again. "No promises and i'll just say I fell."He tells her before kissing her. He pulls away and pushes her hair back out of her face.  
_And she will be loved..._  
"I love you.."He tells her softly. She smiles at him before kissing him back. "I love you."  
Haru smiles before kissing her again and pulling the blankets over them.

* * *

"For the last time, it's not a date!"'Hiro yelled, his face beet red.  
He, Kisa and Ayame stood in Ayame's shop. Mine stood next to Ayame, eyeing Kisa with her crazy-wanting-to-dress-her-up-in-cute-clothes-beca use-she-was-adorable eyes.  
"Don't be ridiculous!"Ayame says his hair shaking on his back as he laughed. "You and dear sweet princess Kisa are going on a date! If your going somewhere that's planned and dressed your best and alooonnee...It is simply a date."  
_Tap on my window..knock on my door._  
Hiro starts to protest but Ayame claps his hands together. "Now! Mine get started on Kisa and I will start on Hiro."  
"Aye captain!"Mine yells, which was ironic due to the fact that Ayame was dressed as a captain pirate and Mine a regular crew pirate. She bowed and grabbed Kisa by the wrist whose face was flushed and ran off with her.

"HEY!"Hiro yells angrily and starts to run after them.  
Ayame grabs Hiro by the back of his shirt and clicks his tongue. "Now now little boy..you are going to stand here and let me measure you, so we can make the best outfit ever for your date tonight!"  
"It's not a date!"Hiro yells.  
"Enough!"Ayame says with a laugh, then makes a serious face. "Besides Kisa seems very excited about this..don't you want to make Kisa happy?"he asks innocently.  
Hiro turns his head to glare at him. "Yes.."  
"Perfect!"He lets go of his shirt and Hiro grumbles as he straightens his shirt out.  
"Now!"Ayame claps his hands together. "Let's get you measured!"

* * *

Kisa giggles, holding Hiro's hand as they walked around the park after dinner.  
Hiro looked over at Kisa and blushes.  
**_She looks so beautiful tonight.._**  
Hiro cleared his throat before slowly speaking. "K-kisa..you look beautiful.."He blushes more and looks at her.  
Kisa blushes also. "T-thank you..you look very handsome tonight .."she tells hims.

_I..want to make you feel beautiful._  
Hiro smiles at her before, stopping to kiss her cheek, she smiles back at him. Her grip on his hand tightening for a couple seconds before loosening, they continued to walk.

* * *

"Ritsu-chan!" Mitchan yells running over to him. Ritsu looks up his eyes widen.  
"Ahh...Miss M-mitchan.."Ritsu says, nervously.  
They stood in the grocery store aisle, looking at each other awkwardly.  
"S-so..ahh what are you doing here?"she asks then shakes her head. "Ah..wait..of course your here for groceries."She laughs nervously.

_I know I tend to get so insecure._  
Ritsu remains silent.  
Mitchan scratches her head before looking at Ritsu. "Do..you..want..to get...a cup of...tea..?"She asks.  
_It doesn't matter anymore._  
They stare at each other in complete silence.  
"IM SOOO SORRYYYY!"They both yell running around, Ritsu dropping everything he was carrying in his arms to the ground.  
People looked over at them, peeking around the corner and looking over the shelves of products.  
"NO I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED!"Mitchan yelled, tears beginning to form.  
"NOO I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN SO LONG TO ANSWER! WOAH ME! WOAH ME! I'M AM THE WORST PERSON EVER! I AM RUDE AND MAY I BE STRUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!"Ritsu yelled running around.  
People continued to stare and a store employee starts to quickly walk over to see the commotion.  
Ritsu and Mitchan continued to run around yelling nonsense and soon bumped into each other and hit the ground.  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies.._  
They stared at each other before starting to yell sorry's.

The store clerk soon searched in the book for a man named Shigure, which they seemed to yell about every couple of seconds.  
Shigure soon arrived and quickly walked over to the area of the grocery store that could not be missed due to the large crowd and yelling.  
"Thank you for not calling the police."Shigure tells the man before poking Ritsu in the special spot on his side,he fell over. He then grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder with help from the store clerk and bribed Mitchan to follow, saying he finished the book. Shigure couldn't help but laugh about the whole situation.

* * *

Yuki sat in Machi's small room, after a bit of tiding up. But not to much, they sat talking about different things.  
"Ah..Machi..I..on the news it said there will be a good chance of snow fall next week after prom..so..if you want we can go make footprints in the streets."Yuki tells her with a small smile.  
Machi looks at him. "O-okay..would you like to meet after prom..?"she asks.  
"Actually.."Yuki replies, his voice a little shaky. "I was hoping we can..leave prom together.."  
Machi tilts her head in confusion. "Ah.."  
Yuki stood up and grabbed her hand. "Miss Machi Kuragi..will you do me the honor in going to prom with me?"he asks, his voice shaky.

* * *

_It's compromise that moves us along._  
Hatori and Mayuko made there way out of the movie theater, Hatori tried his best to make sure he didn't bump into a female.  
"Wasn't that movie amazing?!"Mayuko asks, with a grin. "I bawled my eyes out at the end."  
Hatori nodded in agreement, hoping she hadn't noticed as he wiped his eyes.  
The ending had caused a crack on the water works, he was only human..Or at least..half of that...Hatori shook his head and they walked inside the parking lot.  
"T-thank you for taking me..."Mayuko says, avoiding his gaze.  
"No problem.."He replies. they stop in front of her car.  
_My heart is full..but my doors always open._  
"Well I better get going."Mayuko says unlocking her car door and opening it.  
Hatori nods and looks at his feet then looking up at her. "I..."He closes his mouth.  
She looks at him. "Yea?"She asks.  
"I..had a great time tonight..with...you.."He admits, his face a little flushed.  
Mayuko stares at him, her face thoughtful. "I did too..with..you that is.."She replies with a confused face. "Thank you again.."She gives him a smile before getting in and shutting the door.

_You can come anytime you want.._

**Meanwhile...**  
Kyo lay sprawled on the roof of Shigure's house, his eyes fixed on the bright stars. His face thoughtful and of course his mind always filled with Tohru.  
He sighs and quickly turns his head to the ladder as he heard someone walking up them.  
"Tohru?"He calls, sitting up.  
A face pops up and smiles brightly at him. "Hi Kyo-kun!"  
"What the hell are you doing up?"he asks, upset.  
Tohru continues to smile and climbs up the rest of the way and limps over to Kyo and sits beside him. "I know..i'm sorry..I just couldn't sleep."She tells him. "If you don't want me here..i'll leave.."She starts to try and get up.

"No!"He yells pulling her back down.  
Tohru winces and smiles at him. "Okay!"  
Kyo sighs. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Tohru continues to smile. "It's okay!"She looks up at the sky. "The stars are really pretty tonight, huh Kyo-kun?"  
Kyo looks at the sky before looking at her. "Yeah.."  
"I'm glad Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun are doing better now."She says, "Momiji-kun will be able to take off his cast very soon!"  
Kyo nods. "Yeah..it's good.."  
They were silent for a moment.

"Kyo-kun?"She asks, breaking the silence.  
Kyo looks at the sky. "Yeah?"  
"Red."She replies.  
"Huh?"He asks looking at her.  
"Red..that's the color..that I want to wear for prom.."She tells him looking at the sky. "I..was debating on pink...but I don't think you would of liked that..and..I thought of orange too..but..I..thought..maybe red. So...if you want it can be a different color."  
Kyo shakes his head. "No, red sounds great. Really..I think the color would be great on you."He tells her honestly.  
Tohru smiles at him. "Okay! I had hoped you would like it. I think red would be great on you too."  
_I know where you hide.._

Kyo smiles at her before looking at the sky.  
Tohru smiles back before looking down. "Kyo-kun?"She asks.  
"Sup?"He asks, still looking up.  
"Why..did..you say yes to me asking you to prom?"She asks.  
Kyo quickly looks at her, his eyes wide. "W-what?"  
**Meanwhile...**  
"I'm sorry for the whole incident at the store.."Mitchan apologizes.  
They sat at Shigure's house on his couch, wrapped in blankets, drinking tea. The room was quiet and Shigure and Yuki were out.  
"It's fine.."Ritsu replies. "I should of at least answered more quickly. It was rude of me."  
Mitchan smiles shyly. "Were drinking tea now aren't we?"She asks.  
Ritsu smiles back at her. "Yes.."  
They stare at each other.

**Meanwhile...**  
_Alone in you car.._  
Mayuko starts the car and puts it in reverse.  
Hatori watches her as the car backs up as she turns her headlights on.

**_What am I doing?_**

_Know all the things that make you who you are._

**Meanwhile...**  
"Why..did you say yes to my request..to prom..?"She repeats her gaze fixed on him.  
Kyo's face flushed. "I..ahhh.."He was speechless.

**Meanwhile...**  
_I know that goodbye.._  
Mayuko drives slowly past him as if she was giving him a chance to stop her.  
Hatori looked at her through the driver window, his heart stopped.  
**Meanwhile...**  
_Means nothing at all..._

Rin giggles kissing Haru as they wrapped themselves around each other under the thin sheet.

**Meanwhile...**  
Hiro stops in front of Kisa's house and pulls her into a tight hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Kisa smiles and hugs him back, a smile plastered on her face.

_I know that goodbye..means nothing at all.._

**Meanwhile...**  
"Tohru..I.."Kyo tries to find the words. Buried deep in his heart.  
Tohru stares at him, waiting.

**Meanwhile...**

_Comes back and begs me to catch her.._

Ritsu leans in shakily.  
Mitchan leans in also.  
**Meanwhile...  
**  
"Noo...stop."Akito tries to pull away from Shigure as he tried to hug her.  
"Aww..come on.."He replies pulling her back into his arms. She stopped resisting and let him hold her tight.  
_Every time she falls..._  
**Meanwhile...**  
Ayame rested his head in Mine's lap, with a smile on his face. She played with his hair.

**Meanwhile...**  
Machi stares at Yuki, completely shocked by his request. "Ah..you..what..huh?"She asks, then frowns. "Is this some kinda joke?!"  
Yuki frowns also. "Of course not, I really would like to take you.."He tells her with one hundred percent honesty. "So..?"  
_Yeahh... tap on my window._  
**Meanwhile...**  
Ritsu blushes as he kisses Mitchan on the cheek and starts to lean back, Mitchan grabs Ritsu by his shirt.  
_Knock on my door.._  
**Meanwhile...**  
Kyo flushes as Tohru stares at him waiting.  
"I..Ah..Tohru.."Kyo stutters, at lost for words.  
Tohru's heart continues to pound in her chest, she was sure Kyo could hear it.  
Kyo took the opportunity to do something he always wanted.  
He slowly leans over and kisses her cheek before standing up to leave.  
Tohru stands up also and ignore the ache in her feet and body as she reached up to grab Kyo by the front of his shirt, pulling his face down near hers.  
_I..want to make you feel beautiful..._  
Tohru and Kyo felt as though there hearts were going to explode any second.  
Tohru smiles at Kyo's shocked face, she starts to slowly lean in.  
Kyo felt his face grow hot.  
**_She's really going to kiss me..I can't believe it! Does she actually like me? Yes! This is amazing this is-_**  
Kyo frowned and disappointment filled his heart.  
**_I need to tell her about her mom..it's either now..or never.._**  
"Tohru there's something I need to tell you!"Kyo blurts out, making Tohru lean back a little.  
"Eh..?"She asks, confused.  
Kyo tried desperately to get the words out, he opened his mouth to speak.  
Nothing...  
"I-..."He grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her into a hug.  
0o0o0  
_Please..don't try soo hard to say goodbye.._.  
Ritsu stares at Mitchan, his breath caught in his throat.  
Mitchan lets him go as fear took over, she pulled away and stood up. The blanket fell to the ground as Mitchan bowed at Ritsu. "I need to go.."she says before he could protest and grabbed her shoes running out. Ritsu stares at where she was once standing and sighed leaning back against the couch, feeling like a coward..as usual.  
0o0o0  
_Please..don't try so hard to say goodbye..._  
"Fine.."Machi stands up, "I'll go with you."  
Yuki smiles at her.  
Machi couldn't help but smile back.  
Yuki looks at the clock. "Ah..I should go.."  
Machi nods. "Okay.."  
Yuki grabs his coat and heads toward the door, he opens it and looks at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Machi nods.  
Yuki smiles at her and walks out closing the door behind him.

0o0o0

_Please don't try soo hard..to say goodbye.._

Hiro lets go of Kisa, "Goodnight.."  
She smiles at him. "Good night.."She walks over to her door and smiles at him before going inside.  
He watches her go and smiles as the door closed before walking away.  
0o0o0  
_Please don't try sooo hard to say.._

Haru leans down and kisses Rin before walking out of her house, he looks back at her and smiles before continuing on back to his house. She watches him go.

0o0o0  
_Don't try soo hard to saayyy good..  
_Shigure gets dressed and looks over at Akito's sleeping figure and pulls the blanket up more over her bare chest. He smiles at her, and leans down an kisses her on the forehead.

He runs his hands through her hair once before turning and walking out.

0o0o0  
_I don't mind spending everyday..out on your corner..in the pouring rain._

Hatori sighs in defeat as she drives off and watches her car leave the parking lot.  
He trudges over slowly to his car and unlocks it, he opens in and ducks to get inside when bright head lights flash behind him. He quickly stands up and turns around to see Mayuko's car stop in front of his. She opens the door and gets out. "Hey...Ah..I was hoping if you wanted to get something to eat?"She asks. "I mean you don't have to..it's kinda late.."  
Hatori nods. "Ah...I'm pretty famished."He replies.  
She nods. "Okay..well i'll meet you at that one diner down the street?"  
"Yes..i'll meet you there.."He tells her.  
She nods again and gets back in, before driving off.  
Hatori resists the urge to throw his fist in the air like the end of the movie and shakes his head getting quickly in his car to meet her.

0o0o0  
_Pleassseee...don't..._

Kyo held Tohru tight for those couple of seconds before the curse took over and a puff of orange smoke surrounded them.  
Tohru held Kyo now in his cat form. She held tightly and petted his head, oblivious to the fact that Kyo's purring was also a mixture of sobbing...  
**_I'm soo sorry Tohru..._**  
_Pleaseee don't try sooo hard to say gooooodbyee..!_

To be continued...

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Please leave reviews and your thoughts! If you hated it, liked it, didn't care..ect. I really do love that movie. I cry everytime I watched it. I hope I kept that couple IC as much as possible. But I think Hatori was a little ehh..but hope you liked anyway! Leave reviews please! ~~~~**

**Song(s):  
She will be loved-Maroon 5 **


	9. Authors Note

**-clears throat- Hear me! Hear me!**

**I was just like to make an important announcement that I will be canceling this story...  
JK! As if, i'm really in love with this story and in all honestly I feel like maybe you guys aren't. I feel like i'm not getting enough reviews..so I don't know if people are actually reading this or what..**

**So PLEASE when I post the next chapter if you ARE reading and following you leave a review or even PM me, K? **

**And also PLEASE leave your thoughts ideas and critics on this note. How you feel it can get better and so forth. Thank you for reading an...yeah! -ToriRoseBlue**


End file.
